


Love is a roller coaster

by Drifting_clouds



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Roller Coasters, emotional ones as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drifting_clouds/pseuds/Drifting_clouds
Summary: The things we do for love. Aka Theon really loves roller coasters while Robb would rather keep both feet on the solid ground. Rickon, well, he’s just along for the ride.





	Love is a roller coaster

**Author's Note:**

> Not beated and English is not my mother tongue, so I'm really sorry for the mistakes!

For the Stark family, spending the first day of the summer break together at the Westeros Amusement Park is pretty much a sacred tradition. And as the years passed, not only the family grew larger, but more and more friends of each kid joined the trip, forcing Ned to eventually rent a minibus to make sure that everybody could sit comfortably enough. 

As usual, the three-hours drive to get there has been enough to get on everyone’s nerves, especially since Rickon has spent the whole time babbling with feverish excitement about the brand new roller coaster that promised to be the tallest, fastest, most amazing thing mankind has ever invented. The super cool spiralling death, that’s how he kept calling it, much to Ned’s dismay as the man tried to focus on the road to avoid thinking that his youngest son is probably expecting his father to go with him on that same dreadful contraption.

But as soon as he gets off the minibus, Rickon sticks to Theon like a limpet as he points at the white monster looming ahead in what looks like a twisted tangle of metal. And once they’re inside the park, he grabs the young man by the arm and drags him away without giving a second thought to who is following them.

“Are you disappointed that you got replaced by Theon Greyjoy?” Catelyn asks her husband when everyone has finally run off, scattering around the park like autumn leaves.

“As a father I know that I should probably be… but the _super cool spiralling death_? No, thank you, I’ve never been so glad to be an old, boring man!”

Catelyn sighs.

“It seems like it was only yesterday that our baby boy ate way too much cotton candy and got sick in the middle of the teacups ride…” she says fondly.

Ned wrinkles his nose at that particular memory, then he gives his wife an amused little grin.

“Aren’t you surprised that our firstborn, the same one who claims he feels dizzy if you so much as ask him to water the plants on the first floor balcony has just decided on his own accord to ride a 300 foot tall roller coaster?” 

“I suppose he must really like Theon, huh?” 

“What makes you think it is because of him?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure he’s not doing that because of Rickon.” Catelyn snorts.

“And you’re okay with it? I thought you already had a wedding dress with Jeyne Westerling’s name on it stashed away somewhere…”

“Oh, she’s an adorable little thing, but I doubt our son will ever ride on any roller coaster for her.”

***

“Is the super-cool-spiralling-death really the name of this thing?”

The real question that Robb would like to ask is _why must we go up there_? But he has a feeling that no one would actually bother to answer it, not when Theon has that (adorable) expression of pure happiness on his face and Shireen and Rickon are actually flipping a coin to determine which one of them will take the front seat beside the older boy.

“It’s called the Kraken.” Theon says without even looking at him, his green eyes staring at one of the trains as it makes its way along the endless lift hill. “Isn’t it the most beautiful thing in world?”

As he eyes the huge roller coaster warily, Robb mumbles something unintelligible because he can think of quite a few things he finds more beautiful than this scary heap of metal. The little train finally reaches the top of the hill, pauses a couple of seconds for dramatic effect and plummets down, disappearing from sight with only a trail of happy shouts left behind.

“Can I scream?”

“Feel free to do it. I promise I won’t think any less of you.”

“You’re too kind.” Robb grumbles “After this, can we at least go to the haunted mansion?”

“Only if Jon won’t come with us.”

“Oh come on! You can’t possibly be still mad at him for that Halloween prank!”

Theon doesn’t answer because it’s finally their turn to ride, but he surprises him by leaving his much coveted front seat to Rickon to sit beside Robb, winking as he lowers the safety harness with practiced ease. Robb tests his at least three times before he can convince himself that it’s not going to pop open during the first loop, then does his best to assume a nonchalant air as he notices the amused grin on one of the park employee’s face.

The train slowly rattles along the first hill, allowing Robb all the time in the world to stare at the white painted track as it reaches the crest and plummets down in a drop that looks endless from here.

“Gods, we’re all dead, aren’t we?”

“Yes!!!” howls Rickon from the seat right in front of his, eyes gleaming wildly as he turns his head to look at Robb. “Isn’t that fantastic??”

Beside him, Shireen is quiet, but she manages to look even more excited than Rickon is as she dangles her feet back and forth, apparently unconcerned by the 300 feet drop separating her from the solid ground. 

“Oh” Robb moans “what am I doing here?”

“I believe you were trying to impress me…”

“Did it work?” 

“It totally did.”

“Good. At least I’ll die a happy man.”

Theon rolls his eyes.

“Would holding my hand make you feel a little less melodramatic?”

“A bit.” Robb admits, because _hey, I’m about to die anyway so I can be honest_. “But only if you plan on buying me dinner to make it up for letting me get on this thing!”

With a chuckle, Theon holds out a hand so that Robb can grasp it and promptly crush his fingers into an iron grip as he screws his blue eyes shut.

“Like a date?”

Robb’s eyes fly open, but what he’s about to say ( _yes, like a date! Would you be my boyfriend??_ ) turns into an ear-piercing scream as gravity takes over and the train careens madly down the first drop only to go up again in order to pass through an endless series of sharp twists, turns and loops. When the train finally stops, Theon is grinning like a lunatic and turns his head to look at him.

“See, it wasn’t that bad, was it?”

Robb lets out a small whimper as he tries to convince himself that his lungs are still inside his rib cage so breathing once again might be a very sensible idea.

“How about another ride to impress me some more?” Theon asks innocently enough.

“Please shut up.”

In front of them, Rickon is high fiving Shireen and Robb can hear Arya laughing with Gendry on one of the cars behind theirs as soon as Sansa starts complaining that her hair is a mess and Margaery tries in vain to cheer her up.

“You’ve got about ten seconds to regain your dignity, otherwise you’ll never see the end of this.”

Robb looks at their fingers still laced together and shrugs his shoulders without letting go because, _fuck dignity_ , And he won’t change his mind even as Rickon spends half of his weekly allowance to buy the most hideous picture of his brother screaming like a banshee. _I’m still alive, I’m holding hands with Theon Greyjoy and I have a date with him! Totally worth it!_

**The end**


End file.
